Alex et un autre démon - Traduction
by Zarbi
Summary: Trois ans après la chute de Sunnydale, Alex Harris est dans un bar et quelque chose ce qui n'est pas juste humain entre. Cela doit être un démon, n'est ce pas ? Même si on est à Colorado Springs …
1. Chapter 1

**ALEX ET UN AUTRE DEMON**

* * *

Cette histoire est la première dans la série 'Xander et le Nouveau 'Démon'. Vous pouvez vouloir lire l'introduction de série d'abord.

 _Je ne possède pas ces personnages, ni ces séries._

 **Résumé** : Trois ans après la chute de Sunnydale, Xander Harris est dans un bar et quelque chose ce qui n'est pas juste humain entre. Cela doit être un démon, n'est ce pas ? Même si on est à Colorado Springs …

 **Réclamation** : si vous croyez que je possède n'importe lequel des caractères de n'importe laquelle de cette série, donc j'ai un pont à Brooklyn que vous pourriez vouloir acheter. Je ne possède aucun Buffy (et son séquelle), ni Stargate (dans n'importe laquelle de ses variations).

Ce texte est la traduction de " **Xander and another demon"** de **_DianeCastle_**.

 **Spoilers** : Beaucoup. Supposons trois ans post Buffy saison 7, et post saison 10 SG.

* * *

 **1\. Alex et le Problème**

Alex Harris est assis avec les gars dans le O'Malley's Bar. Il a seulement un Coca mais laissait croire aux autres que c'est un rhum-coca. Il ne boit pas, à moins que ce ne soit quelque chose d'important : Trop de « Tony et Jessica Harris " souvenirs. De plus, c'est la nuit, ce qui signifie qu'il a besoin de garder la tête claire. Même dans un endroit aussi non magique que Colorado Springs, il y a parfois des choses qui se cachent dans l'obscurité. Et quand les choses qui sont cachées dans l'obscurité vous connaissent de réputation, cela est d'habitude mauvais. Avec lui, ils savaient son nom, les noms de ses amis, sa réputation, ses surnoms, sa ex-fiancée, ses ennemis.

Il offre des boissons à son équipe de construction. Ils avaient juste fini de faire les différents travaux pour préparer la maison. Les parents de VI devaient vendre leur dernière maison à cause de la récession et l'effondrement des prêts hypothécaires. De sorte qu'ils ont pris leur retraite dans leur petit bungalow qu'ils avaient à Colorado Springs où ils se sont rencontrés. Alex n'avait eu aucune idée que le papa de Vi était un retraité de l'US Air Force avant qu'elle le lui ait dit, il y a un mois. _Elle ne lui avait jamais dit que pendant tout le temps qu'ils aient parlé que ses parents ne croyaient pas au surnaturel. C_ haque militaire à travers le monde n'est pas un autre Maggie Walsh, mais les Scoobies ont toujours tendance à être un peu méfiant avec une personne qui n'était pas un des gars ou des filles de Riley. C'était probablement pourquoi Vi n'avait pas soulevé la question. Donc Alex avait réuni une équipe de sept personnes hautement qualifiées de la construction locale et avait reconstruit ce bungalow qui était franchement plus une grande décharge publique que sa chambre à coucher en sous-sol que Spike partageait avec lui. Le bungalow avait besoin d'un nouveau toit, d'une nouvelle gouttière, de la mise aux normes de l'électricité, de certains travaux de réparation sur le sud et de meilleures fenêtres. Donc Alex venait de refaire la maison entière, en incluant le fait d'installer une nouvelle cuisine, plus l'addition d'un solarium comme celui que la maman de Vi venait de perdre dans leur maison de Floride..

Et la maison était finie juste à temps. La famille de Vi est censée arrivée demain matin. Ils seraient surpris, Vi leur avait dit que ses « amis » venaient les aider, mais ils ne comprenaient toujours pas les Scoobies ou le nouveau Conseil des Tueuses et Observateurs ou des choses qui frappent dans la nuit. Vi avait essayé d'expliquer, mais ses parents étaient trop loin dans le déni du monde du surnaturel comme beaucoup trop des familles des nouvelles Tueuses. Ce n'était pas la bouche de l'Enfer de Sunnydale où vous compreniez que quelque chose de mauvais était en cours, ou vous servirez de collation de fin de soirée pour quelque chose avec des crocs. C'était le "monde réel", où les vampires sont si rares que vous puissiez en toute sécurité refuser de croire. Donc la famille de Vi sait juste que Vi soit incroyablement forte et rapide, et qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour aider les bonnes personnes dans une certaine forme d'organisation internationale. Apparemment, ses parents pensent qu'elle est comme Sidney Bristow et que l'ensemble vampire était une couverture pour ses activités internationales d'espionnage ou des vraiment des codes secrets pour des activités terroristes ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Le nouveau Conseil des Tueuses et Observateurs ou comme Alex aime l'appeler, Scoobies Unlimited, ont ce problème partout sur la planète. Si vous n'êtes pas près de l'une des treize Bouches de l'Enfer autour du monde – plus que 12 depuis que Sunnydale était un énorme trou dans le sol et rempli par l'eau de l'océan – ou à l'intérieur de 20 miles d'un des 5 principaux bureaux des avocats Wolfram et Hart ou dans l'un des endroits vraiment isolés sur Terre où les démons pouvait avoir l'endroit pour eux-mêmes sans se soucier de quelques humains qui ne pourront dire à personne qu'ils ont été mangés les choses surnaturels soit pratiquement inexistantes ou si prudentes que même les flics locaux ne se doutent de rien. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'Alex va être ivre et risqué de se faire dévorer par un de ces vampires par milliers qui marchent à travers Colorado Springs vers Los Angeles. Mais cela signifie qu'il peut baisser sa garde beaucoup plus qu'il pourrait le faire à Cleveland ou New York ou à Manille. Et aucun endroit sur Terre n'était comme Sunnydale l'avait été. De retour à Sunnyhell, Buffy avait tué en moyenne, peut-être trente vampires et trois démons par semaine pendant sept années consécutives. Maintenant elle appelle Alex pour se plaindre comment Rome était ennuyeuse, avec des vampires sages, même avec le bureau de Wolfram et Hart qui est seulement à 4 km de la Cité du Vatican. C'était presque drôle que la petite fille blonde qui avait envoyé à la casse la voiture de Maman et avait des problèmes avec le français au lycée et n'était pas bonne en maths était maintenant une Conductrice experte dans les pistes de courses que les gens appelaient des rues italiennes et parlant un italien parfait et pouvant faire des sommes en kilomètres, litres et kilogrammes.

C'est presque amusant de voir comment ils ont tous grandi.

Alex avait réellement manqué à tout le groupe. Même à Kennedy, s'il était honnête. Mais ils s'étaient éparpillés à travers le monde et chatter par webcam n'est pas la même chose. Buffy dirige la branche européenne de Scoobies Unlimited et Dawn était avec elle lorsqu'elle n'étudie pas à Oxford. Gilles dirige le conseil de Londres et est de tout nouveau tout en tweed. Maintenant que son père est mort, il est officiellement Dr Rupert Giles, Baron Graybourne (cela avait vraiment, vraiment ahuri Alex que le Conseil des Observateurs avait pris l'honorable Rupert Bredon Carothers Giles, Ph. D., fils unique du sixième Baron Graybourne et lui avait fait jouer le pauvre bibliothécaire à Sunnydale High). Willow était parti avec Kennedy pour diriger l'Amérique du Sud. Faith est devenu étonnamment responsable en prenant Chao-Ahn et 2 autres Tueuses asiatiques et s'occupant de la plupart du continent asiatique. Depuis qu'il avait des tas d'endroits en Asie qui sont toujours très sauvages et occupé par les démons, Faith est une sorte de broyeuse pour ses endroits, mais cela semblait bien pour elle. Après Willow ait fait le sort de magie blanche avec la Faux des Tueuses et avait reconstitué son globe oculaire détruit, Alex avait passé 2 ans en Afrique, avec beaucoup de détours à travers le Moyen-Orient et l'Asie occidentale, mais maintenant Sam Zabuto couvre l'Afrique avec Caridad et N'bogo comme ses Tueuses leaders.

Bien, Alex avait eu besoin de 2 ans en Afrique après la mort d'Anya. Il s'est presque fait tuer plus de fois qu'il voulait y penser maintenant, mais il avait eu besoin de ce temps pour oublier Anya et comment il avait mis un bouchon par-dessus tout cela et comment il n'avait jamais eu la chance de lui dire combien il était désolé qu'il est tout détruit ou plutôt combien elle lui manquait. D'autre part, la seule raison pour que cette damnée démone N'trella au Liberia n'ait pas mangé ses organes puis pondu ses œufs dans son cadavre était qu'il était encore trop accroché à Anya pour aller au lit avec elle. À ce point la chose 'démon mangeant foie entier' était sorti, au complet avec crocs et tentacules, et elle avait été surprise que le ringard homme blanc qu'elle avait prévu de manger avait une épée courte dans un fourreau au cou et savait comment l'utiliser.

Après 22 mois de recherche de nouvelles Tueuses et puis les entraîner pour lutter contre les démons, Alex avait réussi à se remettre et avait demandé une nouvelle affectation. Il avait pensé que Gilles lui donnerait un emploi comme le 'directeur d'équipement' ou 'le coordinateur de nourriture' ou 'le moniteur de centre d'appel' ou même 'le gars qui a dû supporter Andrew. Il avait failli s'évanouir quand Gilles lui a donné toute l'Amérique du Nord. Comment insensé était cela ? Un menuisier ringard avec un globe oculaire magiquement remplacé et sans aucune expérience universitaire du tout dirigeait Scoobies Unlimited pour toute l'Amérique du Nord. Il est basé à Cleveland, puisque c'est là où se trouve la Bouche de l'Enfer et où est l'Ecole des Tueuses. Robin Wood est le principal de l'École Joyce Summers pour de Jeunes Femmes Douées et fait un meilleur travail de principal pour environ 200 filles avec des super pouvoirs qu'Alex ne pourrait jamais faire.

Et ils avaient besoin de cette école. Le sort de Willow n'avait pas seulement activé toues les potentiels entre 13 et 17 ans, mais il avait continué à travailler. Maintenant chaque Potentielle devient une Tueuse aux alentours de l'age de 15 ans. Ils ont essayé de recevoir les filles à l'école quand les filles avaient environ 13 ans afin qu'ils puissent en apprendre davantage sur le contrôle et les arts martiaux et le surnaturel avant qu'ils deviennent Tueuses. Cela signifiait que l'école fonctionnait des grades 7 à 12 ( _ **Note du Traducteur**_ _: de la 5eme à la Terminale_ ) maintenant. Le sort de Willow fait un meilleur travail de trouver toutes les Potentielles que le vieux Conseil d'Observateurs avait réussi, mais ils en manquaient quelques-unes chaque année et avait dû faire du contrôle des dégâts. Dans tous les sens du mot. Surtout quand une fille de 15 ans avait subitement envoyé un adulte à travers un mur. Mais cette façon est un million de fois supérieures à l'ancien système, où les Connards d'Observateurs prenaient des enfants impuissants loin de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait et leur lavait le cerveau en leur faisant croire toutes les balivernes que leur faisait avaler le Conseil et les transformant en machine à tuer qui n'avait rien d'autre pour vivre. Ce satané Spike avait raison : Avant Buffy, Chaque Tueuse avait finalement un désir de mort, qu'elle le comprenne ou pas.

Maintenant les Tueuses ont des familles, des pairs et des amis et une école où elles s'intègrent. Elles peuvent avoir des petits amis ou dans le cas des filles comme Kennedy des petites amies. Elles peuvent grandir, se marier et avoir des enfants. Chaque Tueuse est encouragée à être une fille en premier, et une Tueuse en second, parce qu'ils avaient déjà un tas d'autres filles qui pourraient aller sortir et sauver le monde. Ils perdent encore quelques jeunes filles par an, parce que les mini-Tueuses n'étaient pas justes aussi fortes et résistantes – franchement aussi horriblement désespéré- comme Buffy et Faith l'avaient été, mais ils travaillent sur cela. Une fille n'avait pas à sortir et à tuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait 18 ans et soit pleinement entraînée. Les Tueuses ne sortent pas seules depuis longtemps : Les Tueuses travaillent en équipe de 2 ou 3 minimum, et elles sortent avec du soutien aussi. Si une fille ne veut pas être une Tueuse, elle n'a pas à la faire. Aucune d'entre elle n'avait jamais stoppé d'être une Tueuse à l'intérieur d'elle-même où cela compte. Même les filles comme Emily et Patrice, qui n'aiment pas combattre les vampires et voulaient juste être des Filles de recherche, et avaient toujours cette démangeaison pour aller la chasse la nuit et tuer des vilains surnaturels. Alex sait très bien comment Emily sublimait cette démangeaison, qui diable aurait deviné qu'Andrew avait raison l

Mais Sunnyhell avait disparu. La pire Bouche de l'Enfer des 5 derniers millénaires était complètement fermée et scellée. A travers le monde, les forces du bien ont finalement commencé à reprendre la nuit. Le Bien ne gagne pas. Pas encore. Mais cela revenait de perdre sûrement et travaillait son chemin de retour vers un jeu de lien. Quelqu'un comme Vi pourrait devenir une vieille dame et pourrait même voir le jour où les vampires seraient presque éteints. C'était vraiment le rêve d'Alexander. Que des femmes comme Faith et Buffy pourraient grandir et avoir des familles et vivre jusqu'à un âge avancé et mourir des causes naturelles ? Au lieu de "rupture de cou' ou 'gangs au PCP" ou un « accident de fourchette de barbecue' ou une 'attaque d'animal sauvage'.

Et c'est pourquoi Alex est tellement surpris lorsque le démon marcha dans le bar.

Alex n'est même pas le premier à la remarquer. Jerry, le couvreur, lui pousse le coude après que Cliff a montré la jeune femme sexy.

Okay, la plupart des gars dans le bar la regardait cherchant son chemin. Même les gars qui étaient avec des Rendez-vous ou avec leurs femmes. Elle était une femme sexy étonnante. Directement dans la catégorie « Buffy et Faith » pour l'allure sexy. Et elle est habillée dans ce qui ressemble à du cuir. La culotte sexy de cuir et un haut en cuir d'enfer. Faith irait en enfer pour un haut aussi serré et coupé comme cela. Mais il n'existe aucune façon que ce costume soit sorti d'un magasin normal.

Cliff rit,

\- Est-ce que cela sort d'un de ces jeux de rôle pour poupée?

Jerry a un petit sourire satisfait,

\- Vous voulez dire cosplay ? Comme ces filles japonaises à cette convention l'année dernière ?

\- Whoa, ces filles sont chaudes ", convient Bob.

\- Je pense plus à un truc comme SAC Société pour l'Anachronisme Créatif ? Mon ancienne petite amie faisait cela avec sa sœur » dit Pete. « Ils avaient des costumes assez fous. »

Alex ne pense pas comme ça du tout. Il pense,

\- Oh, bordel de merde, comment puis-je obtenir ce démon sexy sorte d'ici avant qu'elle choisisse son prochain dîner?" Parce qu'en aucune façon, elle est humaine. Pas du tout. Elle ne bouge pas de la bonne façon. Quand elle tourne sa tête il y a quelque chose d'inquiétant et anormal de cela ? Il lui a rappelé … Oh mon Dieu, il lui rappelait Drusilla. Ou peut-être le démon de vengeance de 2000 ans qu'Anya et Halfrek lui avait présenté un soir à un dîner. Quelque soit ce démon, elle bouge comme elle ne savait pas vraiment comment être humaine ou dans le cas de l'amie d'Anya, elle avait été un démon si longtemps qu'elle avait oublié comme se prétendre être humaine.

Certainement pas une Vampire quoique. Elle avait un reflet. Alex l'a vérifié tout de suite. Il y avait des miroirs sur environ un quart de la dalle de plafond et il y a vraiment un reflet. De plus en aucune façon qu'un vampire s'habille comme cela. Au pire, une vampire s'habille toujours comme le jour où elle a été transformée. Au mieux, ils ont quelques années de retard. Okay, Harmony s'habille comme si elle était une fashionnista, même si Alex n'avait aucune idée comment Harmony vérifie son costume et se maquille chaque matin alors qu'elle ne pouvait se voir dans un miroir. Franchement, il n'a pas envie de savoir. Il avait une fois entendu Will et Kennedy ayant une « discussion significative au sujet des problèmes de Harmony ayant aussi une bonne mine chaque jour et avait rapidement quitté la maison pour aller chercher un donut.

Ce qui fait de cette femme un démon. Et si elle n'est pas un de ces types de démons pas méchants comme les démons Brachen, Cela fait de cette femme une menace pour chaque gars dans ce bar. Peut-être même une menace à chaque femme dans le bar aussi, car il y a beaucoup de démons qui semble être humaines et n'a aucune idée à propos de choses hommes-femmes. Et alors il y a ce démon apparemment femelle l'année dernière qui avait décidé de tourner Willow en son prochain esclave sexuel, seulement Kennedy avait refusé tout cela. Directement dans le crâne de démon ceci dit, avec une hache et deux couteaux de combat. Depuis lors, Alex s'était senti beaucoup mieux au sujet de Kennedy étant avec Will.

Mais si elle était dangereuse, personne d'autre dans toute la ville n'aurait une chance contre cette chose, car personne d'autre à Colorado Springs n'a pas la moindre idée sur le surnaturel. Ce qui signifie qu'Alex devait le traiter. Il garde sa main dans sa poche comme il fait le numéro abrégé le centre d'appel avec un code jaune et leur envoyait un SMS avec le code signifiant 'humain seul semblant être un démon'. Il sort son téléphone juste assez longtemps pour faire une photo du démon et l'envoyer au centre d'appel. Puis il poussa son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et liasse son téléphone allumé, ainsi le centre d'appel pourrait le pister

Étonnamment, cela avait été Andrew qui avait eu l'éclair de génie du centre d'appel. Chaque Tueuse, Observateur et sorcière avaient maintenant un téléphone portable amélioré par la magie avec le GPS et le centre d'appel dans la numérotation abrégée. Il y a trois numéros de numérotation abrégée pour le centre d'appel, de sorte que vous pourriez vous signaler un code jaune, un code orange, ou un code rouge en pressant une seule touche du numéro abrégée. Pas qu'Alex ait pensé qu'il aurait besoin d'appeler n'importe qui cette semaine, mais vous gardez votre téléphone du Conseil avec vous en tout temps. Et il n'avait pas appelé en code rouge depuis 5 mois.

Andrew avait même trouvé l'idée que vous pourriez faire le numéro abrégé d'un code d'urgence et alors faire un SMS avec un code pour le type de cas d'urgence. Et, Andrew étant Andrew, il avait créé une liste de trois pages de codes. Alex avait pensé que c'était beaucoup trop. Bien jusqu'à ce il tombe sur ce clan de démons Peri'aki'sel à Madagascar, en plein milieu de leur tentative de sacrifier une vierge avec trois filles qui se sont révélées ne pas être des vierges, ce qui a relâché accidentellement un démon de l'enfer très énervé. Après cela, Il avait lourdement insisté pour que tous apprennent par cœur la liste entière de codes. D'accord Faith a un seul code et chacun le connaît : je suis sur le point de botter des culs, ne me dérangez pas pour un certain temps. Et elle n'entre jamais ce code, elle appuie juste sur une des boutons de numérotation abrégée avant qu'elle s'enfonce dans les affaires de Tueuses. Andrew a été incroyablement reconnaissant quand Giles lui a confié la charge de tout le centre d'appel qui est maintenant dans le building des opérations de Cleveland. Où beaucoup de Tueuses trop jeunes et de Tueuses en devenir pourraient utiliser les téléphones au lieu de courir dans la nature la nuit ? Juste en voyant comment Andrew était reconnaissant et étonné au sujet de tout cela faisait Alex se sentir comme un total crétin de la façon dont lui – et tous les autres sauf Emily – traitait habituellement Andrew, même si Andrew était toujours le plus ennuyant ringard avec qui Alex n'avait travaillé. Et si les gens comme Alex et Willow et Dawn pensent que vous êtes un Nerd ennuyeux, alors vous devez être le roi des NERD ennuyeux.

Alex se lève de table comme il pense qu'il est M. Studly et dit à son équipe

\- Vous les gars continuez à boire. Je pourrais avoir une petite affaire pour m'occuper. Alors il se dirige directement vers la Fille Démon en Cuir.

Le démon l'aperçoit avant qu'il fasse 5 pas hors de sa table. Non qu'elle lui fasse quoique soit. Elle la regarde juste approcher et elle le regarde de la même manière que Faith passe les gars en revue. Ou de la façon que certains vampires examine un idiot qui est sur le point d'être leur prochain casse-croûte.

Il lui donne un grand sourire.

\- Salut. je suis Alex. Vous cherchez quelqu'un en particulier ou vous visitez juste ?

Elle ne réagit pas normalement à la phrase ce qui le surprend peu. Beaucoup de démons ne sont pas bons sur l'ensemble interaction humaine. Du moins pas les démons qui ont surtout des interactions avec les humains qui consiste à leur arracher les organes ou à leur vider de leur sang. Et si ce démon est une des espèces non-menaçantes qui garde la tête basse et essaie de se fondre dans la masse, alors elle aurait dû connaître la façon d'agir comme un humain. Elle dit :

\- Bonjour … Alex. Je ne fais que regarder. J'ai entendu parler de cette notion de bar et j'ai été des plus intéressée à voir comment une telle chose fonctionne.

Wow. La plupart des démons au moins auraient prétendu qu'ils sont des humains lorsqu'ils sortent ce genre de merde. Ou peut-être qu'elle essaye de faire semblant et elle est simplement pire qu'Anya n'a jamais été. Assurément, elle n'est pas assez bonne au niveau de la voix sexy. Non, elle semble assez arrogante et en quelque sorte glaciale. Une sorte de Cordelia à son pire, mais avec certains premières approches d'Anya dans sa bizarre touche non-humaine.

Il jette un coup d'œil dans un miroir derrière elle pour s'assurer que personne n'est assez proche pour entendre ses prochaines paroles. Il sourit et dit :

\- Nous ne voyons pas habituellement des démons mangeurs d'humains par ici.

Elle tourne son corps légèrement. Il sait à quoi ressemble Quand une des Tueuses tourne son corps pour entrer dans une position de combat, et ce n'était pas cela. Il s'agit davantage d'un "Je ne sais pas comment faire un mouvement humain normal ». Néanmoins, il reconnaît que l'expression sur son visage est la surprise. Pas de choc, ou de crainte, ou de menace.

Elle dit :

\- Je ne suis pas un démon. Je ne savais même pas que les Tau'ri à l'extérieur de votre programme de Stargate du gouvernement étaient au courant de la menace Go'a'uld.

Alex garde le sourire sur son visage alors qu'il fait la grimace intérieurement à comment radicalement mauvais c'était soudainement devenu.

Elle continue :

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Anise.

A/N : Oui, nous sommes maintenant officiellement AU.

[1] Ici, les Go'a'uld constituent toujours une menace. Les Tokras n'ont pas été éliminés et Anise est toujours vivante.

[2] Également, le monde des Scoobies est complètement sous le radar, avec le gigantesque désastre de Los Angeles des dernières saisons d'Angel ayant été étouffé dans l'œuf de sorte qu'ils ne se sont pas produit, et le SGC n'a aucune idée.

[3] Tout dans Buffy contre les Vampires est arrivé, avec Sunnydale s'effondrant à la fin de saison 7. Cette histoire n'est pas conforme avec la Saison 8, 9 et 10 de Buffy en Comics.

[4] Également, Jacob Carter est toujours en vie, simplement parce que l'auteur aime Samantha - et que cela facilitait l'intrigue pour l'auteur.

[5] Comme vous l'avez remarquerez si vous y pensez, j'ai manipulé un peu les calendriers aussi.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Alex commande le diner

**2 Alex et la Commande pour le Dîner**

* * *

 **A/N** : _Voir le chapitre 1 des réclamations, spoilers, des notes sur l'UA, et pourquoi Alex a de nouveau son œil._

* * *

Alex a gardé le sourire sur son visage alors qu'il se demande que diable faire. Il avait prévu de vérifier si le démon était une menace et, si nécessaire, en escortant le démon hors du bar et en faisant ensuite tout son possible pour la tuer avant qu'il soit tué. Maintenant, il voit subitement un démon qui a des informations dont il a besoin. Il ne sait pas ce que le «programme Stargate » est, mais cela sonne militaire, très militaire, lequel pourrait être extrêmement mauvais. Et le même mot 'stargate' lui est familier pour une raison stupide. Si C'était à cause de la vieille série _Wormhole Extreme_ qu'Andrew visionnait sans cesse, il est sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un.

Mais les autres mots l'avaient beaucoup plus inquiété. Il n'a pas reconnu le mot « Tauri », bien que Mlle le Démon Habillé-de-cuir l'applique évidemment aux humains. Mais le mot « Goo-ah-uld » a appuyé sur une sonnette. Il ne peut pas le replacer. Giles ou Willow ou Dawn l'auraient su dès le départ, mais pas lui. Eh bien, voilà pourquoi ils avaient mis en place un centre d'appel pour des cas comme cela.

Il dit :

\- Puis-je vous vous offrir à dîner ? Peut-être un verre ? Car c'est de cette façon que marche ce truc de « bar ».

Elle a fait un signe de tête majestueux.

\- Cela sera idéal. Je peux voir que la monnaie est échangée et je n'ai aucune devise Tau'ri avec moi.

Bien, maintenant, il reçoit une vibration majeure de Maggie Waldsh venant d'elle. Comme elle est déterminée à apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, quel que soit le coût pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et franchement, il reçoit plutôt une vibration de style Drusilla plutôt que de type Maggie Walsh. Walsh faisait de Gloria, une personne attentionnée et rationnelle. Comme Buffy l'avait une fois dit, même la morte démoniaquement animée Maggie Walsh avait une meilleure personnalité que l'original Maggie Walsh.

Alex a attiré l'attention de Denise, qui l'avait placé plus tôt. Quand elle est venue, il a dit,

\- Pourrions-nous avoir une table pour deux, quelque part en privé ?"

Denise lui a donné le regard "oh vous le gars en chaleur", mais est y allé et l'a fait. Anise semble totalement inconsciente (de l'action secondaire) de sa façon pour parler. Elle a juste regardé autour comme elle étudiait l'endroit pour le trimestriel Sciences démoniaques. Alex a agi comme Monsieur Poli lorsqu'il mène Anise à la table où Denise les attend et il laisse Denise de déposer des menus.

Il demande :

\- Anise, désirez-vous quelques chose à manger ?

Elle acquiesce de la tête. C'est trop mauvais qu'il puisse avoir à la tuer avant qu'elle n'ait jamais appris à hocher la tête comme un vrai humain. Elle est assez bonne pour tromper quelqu'un ne le sait pas, tant qu'ils ne sont pas trop près. De près, elle est encore plus magnifique, mais elle n'a tout simplement pas les expressions humaines absolument correctes. Elle a dit :

\- De ce que je l'ai entendu de Daniel Jackson et Samantha Carter, je voudrais d'abord essayer la chose appelée «Scotch» et «Nachos avec jalapenos». Ensuite, je voudrais essayer quelque chose venant d'une vache comme un « steak » ou un « surlonge » , et aussi ce que Selmak a décrit comme «une boisson fruitée avec une petite ombrelle en bois dedans ». Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un petit parapluie en bois serait un ajout approprié à une boisson, mais je suis intéressé à découvrir plus à ce sujet.

Anise est tellement pas humaine. Mais il est apparu à Alex que s'il était possible de la rendre ivre, alors il serait beaucoup plus facile d'obtenir des informations sur elle. Et s'il la peut la rendre réellement complètement ivre, il serait beaucoup plus facile de la tuer, ou même de la capturer afin que les experts de retour à Londres puissent découvrir ce qu'elle savait de cet accord "Stargate". Parce que si l'armée américaine ouvrent des portails dans les dimensions démoniaques, alors cela allait être un enfer beaucoup plus mauvais que le tout le désastre d'Adam. Ainsi ….

Denise revient et Alex dit :

\- Un double scotch pour la dame et j'aimerai un autre de ce que j'avais auparavant. De plus, nous aimerions commander des nachos suprêmes et du crabe farci aux champignons. Ensuite, nous allons sous peu passer commande pour le dîner. »

Denise se précipite et Anise demande :

\- Champignons ? Ne sont-ils pas des espèces de fungus ? N'y a-t-il de nombreuses espèces de champignons vénéneux sur la Terre ?

Mince, elle parle plus comme un Alien d'un mauvais film de science-fiction qu'un démon. Heureusement, Alex avait assez traîné avec Will et Gilles car il connaissait en ait la réponse à la question :

\- Les champignons qu'ils utilisent dans les aliments de restaurant sont tous parfaitement sûr pour les manger. Il y a des espèces de champignons qui sont vraiment, vraiment toxique, mais ils ne les utilisent pas. Cela sera bon, des savoureux chapeaux de champignons avec un mélange de crabe farci avec un peu de fromage par-dessus et ensuite cuit au four jusqu'à ce que le fromage fonde et tout soit chaud et délicieux parce que vous voulez ces délices au fromage fondu.

Anise penche la tête légèrement sur le côté, comme si elle écoutait une voix intérieure ou de débattre silencieusement sur la sécurité de manger de la nourriture humaine bizarre. Alex ne pense pas que n'importe quelle nourriture humaine puisse faire mal à un démon normal, bien qu'il y ait eu ces démons en Chine dont Faith avait dit à Dawn qu'elle les avait tués avec de la purée de tomate. Bien que Dawnie croie toujours que Faith se foutait d'elle pour celui-ci. Après tout où Faith aurait trouvé de la purée de tomate au milieu du désert de Gobi?

Finalement, Anise dit :

\- Cela ressemble à un aliment que nous devrions goûter.

\- Bien, dit Alex. Il pense qu'il a besoin de jouer "Monsieur Homme Gentil» et recevoir autant d'info d'elle qu'il pourrait en avoir. Il sait que le portable dans sa poche est encore actif, de telle sorte que le centre d'appel peut entendre chaque chose qu'elle dit. C'est bien. Même si elle le tue, les chercheurs auront assez d'informations pour découvrir qui elle était réellement. Et qu'est ce que c'était ce stupide accord « Stargate ». Parce qu'il a un vraiment mauvais sentiment que quelqu'un allait devoir l'arrêter. Et Alex Harris n'était probablement pas ce quelqu'un. Cela semblait hors de la ligue d'Alex. Alex suppose que cela allait finir par devenir une opération « Buffy, plus Willow, plus Faith, avec de dommages collatéraux Sunnydalesque. »

\- Démons stupides. Militaires stupides.

Alex continue :

\- Je pense qu'après cela, je commanderai un steak d'aloyau et je vous commanderai un filet mignon et ainsi nous pouvons avoir un peu de chaque.

Anise réfléchit une seconde et dit alors :

\- Cela semble acceptable. Je me réjouis de l'occasion pour contraster et de comparer deux plats similaires préparés à partir de différentes parties de la «vache». Que recommandez-vous?

Il suggère sans vergogne :

\- Je pense que vous devriez essayer le pina colada et la tequila sunrise, de sorte que vous pouvez essayer les boissons avec des parapluies. Et puis peut-être un peu de glace pour le dessert.

Anise dit :

\- Ah, la glace, est-ce qu'ils en auraient ici ? Alex hoche de la tête,

\- J'avais entendu de la crème glacée. Je pensais que c'était fait dans un magasin de glace.

Alex sourit un instant, se rappelant comment Anya était si surprise par tant de choses humaines. Alors il sent tomber une soudaine et horrible tristesse, qu'il chasse aussitôt. Il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser montrer ses sentiments en ce moment. Il explique :

\- Il y a des boutiques de crème glace ici. Ils font une plus grande variété de glaces et une plus grande variété de friandises de crème glacée, mais vous pouvez trouver de la glace dans les épiceries et dans les restaurants.

Juste à ce moment, les boissons arrivent. Un double scotch pour Anise, et un grand coca pour lui. Il dit :

\- Buvez-le, juste à petits coups au début."

Il veut qu'elle boive beaucoup plus, et si elle décide qu'elle déteste le premier verre alors il ne recevrait sans doute pas les cocktails fruités. Cependant, s'il ne peut pas la rendre ivre, cela allait être un énorme gaspillage d'argent. Il peut imaginer les tourments qu'Il recevrait des autres Scoobies. Alex, l'Aimant à Démon, essayant de sauter un autre démon et essayant de la mettre ivre. Il paierait plutôt que d'essayer passer cela à travers le bureau de la comptabilité du Conseil où le copain d'Andrew, Mark travaille et ainsi Andrew aurait tous les détails, juste après avoir déposer les reçus. Alex se souvenant encore d'avoir vu Willow rougir comme une betterave tandis qu'Andrew vendait la mèche sur tous les détails de la note de frais quand elle et Kennedy sont allés à Nouvelle-Orléans s'occuper de ce prêtre vaudou et ses zombies. Quatre gallons de chocolat piquant et la surtaxe de l'hôtel pour nettoyer tout le chocolat hors de la baignoire ? Assez bizarre. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'étaient pour quoi les deux caniches, un costume de nonne en latex et la girafe gonflable. Même Kennedy rougissait quand Andrew mentionnait cela.

Anise prend une gorgée et la boit pensivement :

\- C'est très bon. Cela me rappelle le _ril'yeh_ brassées sur Parlosa.

Alex risque un grand eeehh et demande :

\- Ril-yeh? C'est fait à partir de quoi ?

Si elle disait à partir de sang de Yak ou d'intestin de bébés, il vomirait.

Anise explique :

\- C'est fait d'un grain malté pas comme votre orge sur Terre, si je comprends ce que Daniel Jackson a dit au sujet de l'agriculture Tau'ri.

Elle descend le reste du scotch comme elle a déjà bu de grandes quantités d'alcool fort et dit :

\- Je suis impatient de goûter votre pina colada et votre tequila sunrise.

Alex boit un grand verre de coca et sourit :

\- Je suis impatient pour cela.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Alex et la pause toilette

**Chapitre 3 – Alex et la pause toilette**

* * *

Après que Denise a apporté les nachos et les champignons, Anise demande :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une pièce avec les 'toilettes ici ?"

Alex refrène une envie de rire à la façon qu'elle l'a exprimée. Il dit,

\- Je peux vous montrer. Savez-vous comment utiliser des toilettes Tauri ?"

\- Oh oui!" Anise insiste fermement. « Je les ai utilisées quand j'ai visité le Tau'ri avant et séjourné à la base du colonel Carter."

Ce qui était bien, parce qu'Alex est pratiquement sûr que les choses ne se passeraient pas bien s'il emmène Anise dans les toilettes pour dames et puis lui montrer comment fonctionne la plomberie. En pensant à cela, est–ce qu'Anise avait la bonne plomberie pour utiliser une de ces choses ? Cela le dérange vraiment que le colonel Carter, quel qu'il soit, ait permis à des démons de venir sur Terre, et l'avait manifestement fait plusieurs fois. Cela sonnait comme si quelque chose d'extrêmement mauvais se passait Et comment une base militaire secrète ne serait pas détruite par le mal démoniaque ? Ou sont-ils déjà dépassé et Anise est juste une partie des démons ?

Non, attendez, Anise avait dit « Carter » avant : Samantha Carter et pourrait-il que ce colonel soit la même personne ? Dans ce cas, il connaît maintenant qu'un des problèmes militaires se nomme le colonel Samantha Carter. Quel âge, méchanceté et folie une femme a-t-elle dû faire pour devenir colonel et permettre aux démons de venir sur Terre à travers les portails pour Dieu sait quoi ? Et si cela continue, pourquoi les Puissances Supérieurs n'ont pas donné à n'importe laquelle des Tueuses un avertissement dans un de leurs charmants rêves de Tueuse ? S'il ne doit jamais tenir une adolescente qui crie de terreur à cause d'un monstrueux rêve de Tueuse, cela sera pour bientôt.

Alex joue l'hôte poli. Il se lève et offre à Anise son bras lorsqu'elle se lève de table. S'il n'avait pas l'habitude de la force des Tueuses, il serait probablement tombé la tête la première vers la table quand elle accepte son bras et se lève de table. Mince, elle est forte. Il ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi forte que Vi ou Rona, mais elle était beaucoup plus forte que la femme humaine normale. Il n'a vraiment pas hâte d'être à la partie « combattre jusqu'à la mort » de la soirée. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen à Cleveland de pouvoir lui obtenir une Tueuse avant d'arriver à cette partie. C'est à peine un code Jaune et il n'y a aucune Tueuse plus proche que VI qui est probablemen de voiture et restait avec ses parents au motel comme elle conduit leur camion U6Haul avec tous leurs meubles et autres bibelots. Téléportation magique est grand non-non, sauf en cas d'urgence de type apocalypse, puisque l'alternative à la téléportaton seulement après 2 journées complètes de magie de la terre préparatoire est surtout de la magie noire et un cheveu et veiné de noire Willow n'est pas bien. Donc pas d'aide. Cela dépend d'Alex. Mais les choses avaient été ainsi de nombreuses fois auparavant, et il avait encore les deux bras et les deux jambes et les deux globes oculaires. Même si l'un de ses yeux était plus de vingt ans plus jeune que l'autre.

Il a fait semblant de ne pas remarquer la force surhumaine d'Anise et la guide vers les toilettes. Puis il fait en sorte qu'elle aille dans la bonne, puisque les petits symboles homme / femme sur les portes ne signifie rien pour elle. Il se précipite dans les toilettes des hommes, les utilise aussi vite que possible, et se précipite pour attendre Anise. Et écouter attentivement, juste au cas où Anise a décidé de manger une pauvre femme dont le seul crime est le besoin de pisser après quelques bières.

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche de pantalon. Il est seul, alors il le sort. "Alex-Man ici." S'il avait été en danger ou dans un endroit où il peut être écouté, il aurait répondu différemment, de sorte que le centre d'appel sait maintenant qu'il est toujours en sécurité, et qu'ils pouvaient parler.

Andrew répond :

\- Alex, nous avons fait quelques recherches. Rien sous le nom d'Anise. Mais la chose Goa'uld dont elle a parlé ? C'est probablement le démon égyptien Goua-uld qui contrôla la plupart du Nord-Est de l'Afrique pendant des siècles tout en prétendant être des dieux égyptiens. On pensait qu'il avait été chassé de la Terre par une révolte menée par Tejaya la Tueuse, et ils se sont échappés à travers un portail vers une dimension inconnue, pour ne jamais revenir. S'ils reviennent maintenant, c'est mauvais. Tu dois trouver tout ce que tu peux.

\- Tout ce que vous avez obtenu?" vérifie Alex. "Qu'en est-il de « programme de stargate » ou « Tauri » ou « Colonel Samantha Carter »ou « Sell-mack » ou « Daniel Jackson? »

Andrew dit :

\- Nous sommes en train de vérifier. Etant donné ce que nous avons entendu et ce que nous avons jusqu'à présent, il semble que "tauri " provient d'un dialecte égyptien ancien. Nous avons maintenant Dawn sur cela, mais elle revient à Oxford et elle n'a pas tous ses livres avec elle. Il y a un millier de Daniel Jackson, donc pas beaucoup de succès encore là, mais nous avons eu un grand succès sur le Colonel Samantha Carter."

\- D'ACCORD ?

\- C'est grand et Je signifie Etoile de la Mort « qui n'est pas la Lune » grand colonel de l'US Air Force et suivant notre source au Pentagone, ils sont sur le point d'en faire un général de brigade. Elle est la fille d'un général à la retraite de l'US Air Force qui est maintenant un « ambassadeur spécial », quoi que cela signifie vraiment, puisque nous ne pouvons pas trouver un pays où il est inscrit sur le registre des ambassadeurs. De plus, elle a un doctorat en astrophysique théorique. Sa thèse de doctorat ressemble à quelque chose sorti d'un film de science-fiction. Auteur d'un livre de niveau 3e cycle universitaire sur le physique des trous de vers. Nous avons envoyé une copie du livre à Willow pour examen, et elle a dit qu'elle va avoir besoin de temps pour le parcourir, alors vous savez que c'est de la physique sérieuse. De plus, Carter a des médailles, je veux dire, elle a des tas de médailles!Elle a quelques médailles pour avoir été une pilote de chasse dans la guerre du Golfe. Elle a tant de Purples Hearts, Citations présidentielles, Médailles de l'Air Force et autres qu'on pourrait penser qu'elle sauve le monde plus souvent que Buffy! Et nous avons ceci : Elle est dans un programme top-secret appelé « Radar Télémétrique d'exploration de l'Espace lointain ». Comment obtenez-vous Médailles de l'US Air Force et Purple Hearts assise dans un laboratoire faisant de la profonde télémétrie radar espace ?

Alex ferme les yeux une seconde.

\- Laisse moi deviner. Elle est basée à Colorado Springs.

\- Exact, elle est à Cheyenne Mountain. Là où est le NORAD. Vous savez comme dans _War Games._

\- Andrew, si vous commencez à imiter à nouveau cet ordinateur ..."

\- OK, OK ! Je voulais simplement faire un peu.

\- Non.

Vous devez être ferme avec Andrew, à moins que vous vouliez avoir une discussion de 2 heures sur la façon dont le problème d'aujourd'hui était juste comme quelque chose de l'univers de Star Wars élargi. Heureusement pour Andrew, sa petite amie Emily est presque aussi une grande fan de Star Wars qu'il était. Sinon, il serait probablement en train de dormir sur le canapé dans leur appartement environ 95% du temps.

\- D'accord, juste savoir ce que vouspouvez découvrir à partir d'Anise. Vous aimant à démon, vous.

\- Andrew…

\- Quand je dis Buffy, elle va ...

\- Andrew…

\- Eh bien, Dawn le sait déjà, et je devais alerter Giles, qui est vraiment grognon au sujet du temps passé là-bas. Il est normal que je dois le dire à Buffy et Willow ! Si je ne dis rien, Dawn le fera et elle l'a fait la dernière fois !

\- Oh… Chiotte. C'est officiellement sans espoir, si Dawn le savait déjà.

\- D'accord, vous avez ma permission de dire à Buff, Will, et Faith. Et puis vous pourrez vous réjouir devant Dawn en disant que vous l'avez devancé." que vous l'avez battu.

Cela lui ferait probablement gagner l'un des plus vengeance polissonne malveillantes de Dawnie.

\- Merci, Alex! Tu es le meilleur!"

Alex sourit avec malveillance, pensant qu'Andrew ne ressentirait pas cela de cette façon une fois que la patrouille de Dawn lui aurait fait sa blague. Les farces de Dawn ont tendance à être assez impraticables. Comme être tourné en vert pendant quelques semaines jusqu'à ce que les colorants se dissipe. Alex est parfaitement sur que sur que la dernière fois que Dawn avait fait une farce majeure sur Andrew. Il avait fini tout nu et couvert de boue dans le centre de Hoboken. Il termine :

\- Et regardez pour toute personne du nom de Daniel Jackson, qui est connecté au Deep Telemetry Space Radar, ou au colonel Carter."

\- Pigé.

Alex déclenche son téléphone fermé, et re-connecté avec le centre d'appel en appuyant sur un bouton de numérotation rapide pendant qu'il met le téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon. Il murmure :

\- Andrew, je vous jure ...

\- Bonjour, Alex. Y a t-il un problème? demande Anise derrière lui.

Il réussit à ne pas sauter en l'air ou à glapir. Il se tourne vers elle en soupirant :

\- Vous avez déjà eu un ami que vous connaissez depuis des années, mais qui est vraiment, vraiment ennuyeux ? Quelquefois Andrew est okay, mais d'autre fois, je veux juste lui frapper la tête avec une de ces figurines de Star Wars.

Anise fait une pause :

\- J'ai des amis comme ça, aussi. Même si je ne sais pas quelles sont ces « figurines ».

Mince, Anise est le démon le plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il la laisse marcher devant lui pour revenir à la table. Il a dû l'admettre; elle avait le meilleur cul de tout démon qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Anise est le démon le plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Encore mieux qu'Anya ou Halfrek. Non pas qu'il pense qu'elle a l'air aussi bien une fois qu'elle soit changé dans sa vraie forme. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas garder ses yeux de ses petites miches alors qu'elle marche vers la table.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Alex et les amuse-gueules

**Chapitre 4 - Alex et les amuse-gueules**

* * *

Quand ils arrivent à la table, Alex voit que Denise avait apporté des plats et des serviettes supplémentaires et des couverts pour chacun d'eux. Et en plus des grands verres d'eau. S'il est encore en vie à la fin du repas, elle recevra un énorme pourboire. Alex regarde Anise essayant de ne pas être trop attentif à ce sujet. Il veut voir si Anise sait comment manger avec des ustensiles humains. Ou même comment manger tandis qu'elle est dans un corps humain en forme.

Anise contemple la nourriture.

\- Ces « nachos » semblent très savoureux. Alex, avez-vous des recommandations sur comment procéder?

Il sourit :

\- Sûr, regardez, saisissez une chip, dégagez-la, assurez-vous que vous avez plein des délices aux fromages sur la chip, et portez le dans votre bouche. Ou vous extrayez une poignée, déposez les dans votre assiette et mangez les à partir de là.

\- Et les jalapenos sont là-dessus? vérifie-t-elle.

\- Ouais. Ces tranches vertes. C'est un genre de piment. Donc, ne pas se laisser emporter jusqu'à ce que vous savez que vous pouvez les manipuler.

Elle sort une chip et prend une grosse bouchée. Pas une mangeuse délicate, mais pas une mangeuse inhumaine, bon. Ok, elle est probablement habituée à manger dans ce corps Tout simplement, ne mangeant pas régulièrement de la nourriture humaine.

Mmmm, ses yeux clignent comme si elle se réjouissait énormémentdes nachos. Même s'il y avait une bonne taille poivre jalapeno sur le dessus. Comme elle mange, son expression zut ... eh bien ... Elle apprécie la nourriture énormément. Il avait vu des femmes avoir des orgasmes sans mettre autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle. Il fait un réel effort pour ignorer à quel point elle était jolie, parce que quand elle était occupée à se réjouir de sa nourriture et ne pas être le Royal Inquisiteur Démon, elle est incroyablement attrayante.

Cela n'ait pas de bon augure pour Alex, l'aimant de démon. Il sait comment les choses comme cela vont se passer. La prochaine chose que vous savez, il serait coincé sur une table alors qu'Anise se transformerait en démon mante religieuse géante attaquant et essayant de manger sa tête. Ou… bien, il avait eu trop de mauvaises aventures avec les filles démon. Même l'époque où Anya avait ... Non, il ne va pas penser à ça.

Anise lui sourit. C'est en partie jolie et en partie bizarre. La première partie est à cause du corps qu'elle prétend avoir et qui est réellement hot. La seconde partie est parce qu'elle n'avait pas tout simplement la chose « agir humain ». C'est comme quand Anya avait essayé de faire semblant qu'elle était Anya Jenkins, une gentille américaine moyenne née le 4 Juillet. Il y a quelque chose de subtilement mauvais avec cela, même si la plupart des gens ne remarquent pas.

Anise rayonne :

\- Samantha Carter avait raison. Ces nachos sont particulièrement bons. Et les piments jalapenos font un accompagnement épicé au plat.

Alex dit négligemment :

\- Ce colonel Carter semble une femme intelligente. Voilà pourquoi je l'aime beaucoup de jalapenos sur mes nachos.

Anise écarte l'idée du colonel.

\- Oui, Samantha Carter est assez intelligent pour une Tau'ri. Selmak est très fier d'elle, mais je suis sûr que cela est dû au fait qu'il est son père.

Alex réussit à ne pas s'étouffer avec son nachos. Oh Dieu, cela semble pire à chaque fois. Si un quelconque démon Selmak a un enfant semi-démon ou pleinement démon qui a infiltré les forces armées américaines et est maintenant un colonel dans l'US Air Force, alors les Scoobies avait probablement une apocalypse imminente comme ils n'en avaient jamais fait face. Une apocalypse où certains des démons ennemis étaient des officiers officiels militaires américains? Ils vont devoir mettre les équipes de Riley dans le coup. Mince, ils vont devoir appeler chaque personne qui leur devait une faveur, à commencer par la reine d'Angleterre et de laisser faire les choses.

Et puis il y a le fait qu'Anise ne veut pas admettre que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être aussi intelligente qu'elle. Elle ne va pas avec le coup de gueule habituel du démon, comme ce quoi Alex est habitué. Il l'a entendu des douzaines de fois :

 _\- Vous chétifs mortels, vous n'êtes rien devant le grand cerveau géant de Smartacus !_

Yada, Yada, Yada. Mais c'est un point faible évident avec Anise. Alex saute dessus :

\- Alors qu'a fait Samantha Carter de si brillant ? Je suis sûr que vous avez fait beaucoup plus.

Anise rayonne sous le compliment.

\- Je suis un chercheur en biologie. Elle est intéressée par la physique.

Bingo! C'est la bonne Samantha Carter au moins. Anise passe au ton dédaigneux :

\- La Tau'ri se considère comme un génie simplement parce qu'elle a développé la science pour leur permettre d'utiliser le Chappa'ai, et quelques outils similaires.

Le sentiment de «bingo» est parti. Vite. Alex demande,

\- Chappa'ai? Est-ce de l'égyptien antique ?

Il se concentre profondément. Si seulement, il n'avait pas sauté toutes ces leçons que Giles avait donné à Willow ces premières années à Sunnyhell ! Il a dû travaillé tel un chien depuis juste pour jouer à l'Observateur pour les Tueuses qu'il avait en Afrique et en Asie, et maintenant pour les Tueuses avec qui il travaille à Cleveland.

\- Hum, la Hum porte vers le ciel.

Anise se dirige vers lui :

\- C'est vraiment très bon! Etes-vous un linguiste comme Daniel Jackson.

\- Oh non, je ne suis qu'un humble charpentier. Mais j'ai des amis qui connaissent beaucoup de langues anciennes, et je suppose que certaines choses ont déteint sur moi.

Mais il a un mauvais pressentiment dans son estomac maintenant. Parce que « la porte vers le ciel » pourrait tout aussi bien être « porte des étoiles ». Il a soudainement eu un très mauvais sentiment à ce que l'on appelle le programme « Stargate ». Au moins tout le monde au centre d'appel le comprendrait, si certains pauvres types comme Alex le pouvait. Et maintenant, ils savent que Daniel Jackson est un linguiste probablement avec un doctorat en linguistique ou quelque chose de similaire.

Puis une autre horrible pensée le frappe.

 _\- Oh merde!_

Il ose,

\- Voulez-vous dire cela est l'astria porta' des légendes anciennes?

Oh Dieu, si l'armée a l'astria porta' sur les livres de mythologie de Giles, et l'utilise pour laisser les démons viennent à la terre de leurs propres dimensions, cela va être quelque part entre horrible et hyper-apocalyptique.

Elle lui donne un autre grand sourire.

\- C'est fascinant, Xander. Comment est-ce que vous parlez la langue des Anciens?

La langue des Anciens? Oh-oh. Il a essayé de sortir du trou qu'il venait de creuser pour lui-même.

\- Anciens? Non, c'est juste latin. Je connais un petit peu de latin ".

Elle hausse les sourcils et pense à haute voix.

\- Daniel Jackson a également mentionné l'ancienne langue Tau'ri latine avant. Je ne savais pas qu'il était parlé par quelqu'un d'autre que les chercheurs de langues mortes Tau'ri.

Alex essaye de couvrir ses arrières.

\- Humm, c'est toujours enseigné dans les écoles et autres lieux. Et les catholiques utilisent encore dans leurs ... humm ... rites religieux.

Bien, il est pratiquement sûr qu'ils ne le font plus, mais il avait entendu qu'ils l'avaient fait.

\- Et il y a encore quelques vieux livres dans les bibliothèques qui sont en latin, vous devez donc l'apprendre si vous voulez lire ces livres.

Elle dit calmement,

\- Oui, les Anciens ont construit ce que vous Tau'ri appelez le Système Porte des Etoiles, il y a bien longtemps avant de faire leur Ascension.

\- Ascension ?

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle vient juste de dire s'être élevés ?_

Est-ce qu'ils sont confrontés avec une autre Ascension ? Ou peut–être tout un ensemble d'Ascensions qui est arrivé il y a longtemps ? Il a une image horrible soudaine du maire Wilkins se transformant en un long serpent démon de cents pieds, multiplié par mille.

\- "Alex? Vous vous sentez bien? demande Anise.

Il prend une gorgée de Coca pour cacher ses sentiments.

\- Hum, bien sûr. Je viens de manger quelques jalapenos qui m'ont pris par surprise.

Il lui sourit comme il appuya sur le bouton de numérotation abrégée sur son téléphone : un Code Rouge.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Sam et l'Evadée

**Chapitre 5 - Sam et l'Evadée**

* * *

\- Nous sommes montés au niveau Code rouge, Monsieur. Le colonel Samantha Carter court dans le couloir de l'ascenseur. Elle parle dans sa radio de base, qui est accrochée à l'épaule de son uniforme.

\- Oui, madame la sécurité ne sait pas quand elle est sortie de sa chambre, mais elle est partie. Et elle n'est pas visible. Je ne reçois pas non plus de vibration de son symbiote ainsi que Teal'c, donc elle n'est pas m'importe où près de l'un nous deux.

Le général Landry se retourne vers son commandant en second,

\- Est-ce une invasion, colonel ?

 _\- Oh Dieu, j'espère que non._

\- Non monsieur, je suis sûr qu'Anise ne lance pas une invasion de la Terre. Mais elle peut utiliser cela comme une occasion d'effectuer des tests que nous ne voulons vraiment pas qu'elle fasse sur des civils innocents.

Hank Landry demande :

\- Pouvons-nous appeler le général Carter pour obtenir de l'aide?

Sam déglutit et regarde sa montre.

\- Peu probable, monsieur. Il devrait être en l'air en ce moment et c'est un vol commercial pour San Diego.

Le général dit:

\- Attendez une seconde, Colonel.

À la radio, elle entend quelqu'un parler au Général, mais elle ne peut pas entendre assez bien pour comprendre ce que la personne dit. Elle saute dans l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le haut.

Le général Landry revient.

\- Colonel, nous avons des nouvelles. Et ce n'est pas bon. Nos caméras spéciales couvrant l'entrée au niveau du sol ont filmé quelque chose. Une source infrarouge est sortie à 16 h 47, environ six minutes derrière le général Carter et son escorte. Rien ne s'est manifesté sur la vidéo normale. Et cette source infrarouge? Elle est de la grandeur et de la forme d'une femme."

Sam gémit.

\- Donc elle a un système d'invisibilité, comme Nirrti. Ou comme le Re'tu. Elle pouvait voir où cela mène, ainsi elle arrête l'ascenseur et le renvoie.

Général Landry demande :

\- Alors pourquoi nos lunettes Anti-Re'tu ne l'ont-elle pas vue?"

Sam imagine une hypothèse :

\- C'est peut-être parce que nos lunettes sont de conception Tok'ra. Elle sait probablement comment les désactiver. Ils pourraient même y avoir une porte dérobée intégrée qu'elle pourrait exploiter. Un Tok'ra a tout simplement _oublié_ de nous en parler "

Landry demande :

\- Pensez-vous qu'Anise constitue une menace pour la population civile?

Sam veut juste enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

\- Monsieur elle posait des questions sur les coutumes de la Terre, les vêtements terriens et les aliments terriens. Daniel lui a parlé de steaks. Je ... euh ... je pourrais lui avoir parlé de scotch et de nachos et de jalapenos. C'est possiblequ'elle soit à Colorado Springs, cherchant un restaurant ou un magasin **.**

\- Sam, prenez Teal'c et le Dr Jackson et essayez de la ramener. Je ne sais pas comment elle utilise son système d'invisibilité, mais vous et Teal'c êtes les seuls personnes de la base qui ont une chance de la repérer quand elle est invisible si nos lunettes anti-Re'tu ne la trouvent pas.

\- Oui monsieur. Nous aurons besoin de changer d'uniforme pour essayer de passer plus discrètement, monsieur.

\- Et essayez de ne pas lui tirer dessus à moins qu'elle le fasse. C'est déjà un désastre diplomatique ? J'ai contacté les Tok'ra et leur faire savoir qu'un de leur envoyé est parti.

\- Parti.

Le général Landry dit :

\- Quoi ? Suis-je le seul qui n'ai pas le droit de faire des références à un film ? J'ai revu Crocodile Dundée la semaine dernière.

Malgré la situation sinistre, Sam sourit malgré elle

\- Oui, Monsieur. Elle pense à Anise et ce qu'il faudrait prendre pour aller à Colorado Springs à partir de la montagne.

\- Monsieur, Combien de véhicules sont partis depuis que mon père est monté à l'aéroport?

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'Anise pourrait s'être échappé avec Jacob?

Sam explique :

\- Non monsieur. Vous avez dit qu'Anise était six minutes derrière lui, et qu'il n'aurait pas voulu attendre pendant longtemps sans raison. Il était pressé de se rendre à l'aéroport. Et il l'aurait senti si Anise se rapprochait de lui, même si elle était invisible.

\- C'est exact, agrée le général Landry. Anise savait cela, alors elle a trouvé un véhicule plus tard pour se cacher dedans.

-Oui monsieur. Exactement ce que je pense.

Landry dit:

\- Très bien. Je vais demander à Walter de retrouver tous les véhicules qui sont partis après Jacob, et il vous les enverra dès que possible. Nous allons faire un balayage complet avec des détecteurs infrarouges en hauteur, et être sûre qu'elle n'est pas encore sur la base. Vous avez le Dr Jackson et Teal'c prêts, et vous allez en ville aussi vite que vous pouvez sans attirer le moindre soupçon.

\- Oui, monsieur. Parce que courir dans les rues de Colorado Springs avec des lunettes infrarouge et des zat'nik'tels fin prêt ne rendraient personne suspecte. Bien sûr que non! Et combien de temps avant le NID ou Le Trust ait vent de cela et mis en place leur propre petit plan effrayant pour kidnapper Anise et faire quelques tests de leur côté ? Sam sait comment c'était, et même si elle n'aime pas Anise, elle ne souhaiterait ce genre d'horreur à personne.

Ok, elle pourrait souhaiter quelque chose comme cela à Baal étant donné que ce bâtard avait fait à Jack. Ou à Kinsey, étant donné ce que ce salaud et ses gens avaient fait à la plupart des amis qu'elle avait ici. Ou à Nirrti, compte tenu de ce qu'elle a fait à Cassie. Mais ces trois menaces étaient tous mortes. Eh bien, elle était sûre que Baal et tous ses clones étaient morts.

Elle redescend avec l'ascenseur. Elle a besoin d'alerter Daniel et Teal'c d'abord. Elle a besoin de changer de vêtements. Elle a besoin de déterminer l'équipement dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de concevoir quelques stratégies pour réduire les cibles possibles où Anise aurait pu aller.

Elle a besoin de son ordinateur portable qui n'est pas du Département de la Défense. Si Walter pouvait obtenir une liste des véhicules sortant de la base, avec des itinéraires pour chacun, elle pourrait les superposer sur une carte de Colorado Springs, ajouter une couche des points SIG des restaurants et bars et estimer une probabilité fondée sur la proximité des sites. Elle aurait souhaité que Jack soit là. Jack aurait bien réfléchi là-dessus, se souvenant d'une facette obscure de la personnalité d'Anise, et deviner à quel bar Anise allait se rendre.

Oh sainte Hannah. Si Anise le faisait vraiment, alors elle irait probablement à l'un des endroits dont SG-1 avait parlé pendant qu'elle était à la base. Si l'un de ces itinéraires allait n'importe où près de O'Malley's ...

Elle clique de nouveau sur sa radio.

\- Daniel! Teal'c! Nous devons y aller !


End file.
